New Guards
by 22eyedgargoyle
Summary: After a Grimm attacks Hogwarts right before the triwizard tournament, Dumbledore asks Ozpin to send some guards over. Rated T for language, no lemon or romance at all probably. Better description inside. Will ATTEMPT to update weekly. Also saying fuck that to adding character tags, because I don't know who I'll make appear.


**Note: This is my first fic so please leave some suggestions on how to improve my writing style.**

 **Setting up this complicated AU: Ok, so this AU takes place on Earth and Hogwarts is still a school for training wizards. Beacon also exists and still is a school for huntsman and huntresses but is located in Japan, not Vale. Grimm exist but are normally only a problem in East Asia. However, because they are drawn to misery they are known to pop up elsewhere during times of war or crisis. Set during the triwizard tournament (and during Volume 2 of RWBY), Beacon students will not be competing, only guarding the tournament after a Grimm attack took place at Hogwarts. Now that that is done on with this piece of shit.**

Chapter 1: A Mission and a Problem

POV Team RWBY

"May teams RWBY and JNPR please report to Professor Ozpin's office immediately". An unusual start to the morning, as neither team was able to think of anything they would have gotten in trouble for. Yang and Nora had been calm recently, nobody had failed any tests or missions, and nothing was broken in either team's room. As they entered Ozpin's office, they saw the usual. Ozpin drinking coffee and Glinda standing beside him, carrying some papers. The usual, until they saw who Ozpin was talking to, a strange old man in robes accompanied by an older woman dressed in similar attire.

"Ah, you finally got here," said Ozpin, "I would like to introduce you to my good friend Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts. You will be working for him on your next mission."

"Hogwarts? But I thought we were the only school for huntsman and huntresses on Earth?" inquired Weiss.

"You're correct. Beacon is the only huntsman school on Earth. Hogwarts isn't like Beacon, it is a school for wizards and witches" replied Ozpin.

"Wizards and witches?"

"Yes, wizards and witches. They shrouded themselves away from the rest of humanity centuries ago, not very much unlike us huntsman. However, we are still at least known to exist by most of humanity."

After more explaining, teams RWBY and JNPR had been not only informed about the wizarding world, but were also told of their next mission. A beowulf had attacked the small village of Hogsmead just outside of Hogwarts. This was extremely terrifying, not only because England was far outside the normal range of Grimm, but because Hogwarts was scheduled to host a major wizarding event called the triwizard tournament in a matter of weeks. Dumbledore asked Ozpin if he could schedule a few of his best students to guard the event as a precaution. They also learned that the woman accompanying was Professor McGonagall who would be supervising them for the duration of this mission. The next day they would be boarding a plane to London for their mission.

After a smooth flight from Tokyo to London, teams RWBY and JNPR exited the plane, reading the instructions they had been given. "Meet Professor McGonagall at platform 9 3/4, what does that even mean!" exclaimed a frustrated Yang. "Calm down, we'll probably figure it out when we get there" said Pyrrha, attempting to calm down the irate blond. As they approached King's Station, they made their way to the ninth floor. They saw nothing indicating a platform 9 3/4.

"Should we ask an employee?" said Blake. "Wait a second, look at what those kids are doing" exclaimed Ruby. A group of ginger teenagers were gathered around a column in the middle of the platform. One of them then began to run straight at the pillar with his luggage cart, and popped straight through the pillar.

"Maybe we try that" suggested a slightly flustered Jaune.

"Yeah! That would be soooo cool!" replied Nora.

The teams walked up to the pillar, and one at a time they went straight through the pillar, and onto the other side. A sign reading 'Platform 9 ¾' told them that they were in the right place.

"Hello girls" said McGonagall, "I see you made it here fine."


End file.
